The present disclosure relates to tissue products, and more particularly, to tissue matrices produced from a combination of two or more different tissue types.
Various tissue matrix products (e.g., acellular tissue matrices or similar tissue-derived or tissue regenerative materials) are currently available. Such products can be used to regenerate, reinforce, replace, and/or augment existing tissues, or tissues damaged or lost due to disease, trauma, surgery, radiation, or other events. Such materials can be very effective for treatment of many conditions. For example, acellular tissue matrix products such as ALLODERM®, an acellular human dermal matrix, and STRATTICE™, an acellular porcine dermal matrix (both from LIFECELL® CORPORATION, BRANCHBURG, N.J.), are useful for many surgical procedures, including abdominal wall defect repair and breast reconstruction.
Although currently available acellular tissue matrix products can be very effective at regenerating a range of tissue types, there remains a need for tissue matrix products that harness the beneficial regenerative and structural properties of tissue products derived from multiple tissue types. Accordingly, the present disclosure provides improved tissue matrix products that include combinations of two or more tissue matrix materials (i.e., materials derived from two or more types of tissues). The tissue matrix materials are arranged to provide improved methods of treatment—in some case, taking advantage of the biologic and mechanical properties of each of the component materials.
According to one embodiment, a tissue product is provided. The product can include a first component comprising an intact acellular tissue matrix and a second component comprising a porous acellular tissue matrix sponge covering at least a portion of the intact acellular tissue matrix. The porous acellular tissue matrix sponge comprises a tissue matrix that has been mechanically homogenized, resuspended, and stabilized, and wherein the intact acellular tissue matrix and porous acellular tissue matrix sponge are attached such that the intact acellular tissue matrix provides mechanical support to the porous acellular tissue matrix sponge.
According to one embodiment, a tissue product is provided. The product can include a first component comprising a sheet of acellular tissue matrix, and a second component comprising a porous acellular tissue matrix sponge covering at least a portion of the intact acellular tissue matrix. The second component may consist essentially of adipose tissue matrix.
According to one embodiment, a tissue product is provided. The tissue product can include a first component comprising a sheet of acellular tissue matrix and a second component comprising a sheet of a second acellular tissue matrix derived from a tissue type different than that of the first component. The product can further comprise a third component including a porous acellular tissue matrix sponge, wherein the third component is contained between the first component and the second component.